Nightmare of the Biggest Dreamer
by drumgirl94
Summary: Henry finds a way to get their Digimon back to the real world but something went wrong with Guilmon and it goes rough...Also, what's the big deal with Monodramon going crazy after Guilmons freakout? Setting is a camp at a Lake, several years after the D-Reaper (Rika/Ryo/Takato/Henry/Kazu/Kenta/Jeri/Alice) Genre: Adventure/Romance/Humor/Friendship and a little Drama
1. Chapter 1

When the bus doors closed Ryo yelled: "Everybody here?" Rika answered harsh: "Yes Mr. Akiyama Sensei, just like pre-school…" He just ignored her tone and went to her, smiling: "Yeah, I missed you, too, princess." "Just get off my face, Hero-boy!" "Aww, you missed me, too…" That's where Kazu yelled from the back of the bus: "Get a room!" Instantly Rikas face flushed red and she turned to Takato. He just smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, let's start then" the legendary Tamer said while sitting down next to the bus driver and they headed off.

It was quiet for a long time, till Henry started to sing along with Kazu and Kenta. They sang "The Wheels on the bus" Annoyed Rika gritted her teeth and after a little while she punched Henrys arm to make him stop. He just laughed, grinned at her and continued.

Grumbling she took another seat and found herself next to Takato.

Fumbling around with his fingers he said: "`Sup Rika? Can´t stand Henrys beautiful singing?" The sarcasm could be heard clearly. "You could say that…It's even worse than your high pitched voice" she mocked "but seriously, I'm bored and there's still so much time till we arrive…any ideas not to fall asleep around here, gogglehead?" "Well…um…" Takato blushed "We…we could talk…I don't know" "Um…yes…talking…" the color of her face synced with her hairs and they went awkwardly silent.

One seat behind was Jeri and she couldn't handle the situation. It wasn't that she didn't like Rika, in fact they were almost like sisters, but she still loved Takato and she couldn't stand him all over Rika. "What's so special about her? What does she have, that I don't?" She couldn't handle it and screamed: "EW Takato?! Did you just fart?!"

Disgust made its way all over Rikas face and she stood to sit somewhere else. The young man with goggles couldn't move. He was too embarrassed. "Explode somewhere else!" he could hear Kazu laugh. Jeri felt kinda bad for him now, but as long as Rika was off his tail, she was happy.

She went to sit with said red head and smiled: "So, you'll see Renamon again…Are you nervous?" The young woman waved her hand: "Naw. More like excited. I can't wait to reach the campsite and see Henry starting to do his computer magic." She winked.

"What about you, Jeri? Maybe miraculously Leomon comes back." "You think?" The brunettes' eyes lit up. Rika put her left hand on Jeri's thigh: "Hey, you know Henry. If someone can do it, it's him."

Jeri's expression darkened as she clutched her D-Arc in her pocket: "But would it really be MY Leomon?" Her eyes locked empty. "If it's just some data messed up and mixed together, it could be anything but Leomon…" A single tear dropped down on Jeri's lap.

The former Ice Queen placed her left arm protectively over her friends shoulder and spoke softly: "Hey girl, just relax and don't worry too much. Let our brainiac do his thing. Everything will be just fine." Jeri smiled again: "Thanks."

Rika and her had grown closer over the years, but sometimes Jeri became a little bitchy. Especially when they both were around Takato.

Said gogglehead had grown physically but mentally he still was mostly sunken in his day dreams. At that very moment he wondered why Jeri would say something like that, although it was as clear as daylight that Kazu was the one who farted and made fun of it. "Hm…every time I get a chance to talk Rika, Jeri interferes…what the hell?"

He often asked himself, if she hated him. But he knew Jeri wasn't the person to grow hatred against someone. She usually was pretty nice when they were together…as long as Rika wasn't around. "Maybe she's still not over the fact that our dating didn't work out and we broke up over a year ago."

Trying to change his mind he sat down beside Henry: "So mastermind, what's your plan?" The blue haired answered: "I'm going to extract some data out of your D-Arc to locate your Digimon and 'warp' them out of a data stream in the digital world right to our world while using the old arc data Shibumi and the other monster makers used to rescue us from that place last time."

Takato gave his friend a confused look. He just seemed to understand: "Nerd, nerd, nerd…Digimon…nerd, nerd, nerd…monster makers…nerd, nerd."

Trying to get at least a little clear information out of it he suddenly smelled an all too familiar aroma.

In the end of the bus Kazu and Kenta could be heard cheering and giggling like idiots. As Takato and Henry looked over at them they seemed to be hiding something under their seats.

The blue haired ignored his friend talking to him and 'floated' directly to Kazus seat.

"Hey brainiac." Kazu greeted. "Kazu?" Henry asked "you really got some…you know…" Said boys smile widened: "Only the best, bro. Only the best!" "Nice…but you should wait till we've arrived and our Digimon are back and well…I don't wanna mess anything up." The blue haired gave a warm smile and went back to Guilmons tamer.

"Sorry Takato, what were you saying?"

 **Hello my dear Readers, thanks for comming by  
This is going to be a multichapter Story and it's Co-written with a good friend of mine  
so half of the credit goes to him as well, thanks Sharedow for the funtime writing with you**

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help it, I just had to upload another chapter  
But don't get used to fast updates, I word in three shifts so writing takes time**

 **Now Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

Meanwhile Rika had gone to the front of the bus and sat with Ryo. He wondered: "Well, hello wildcat. What gives me the privilege to have you at my side?" "I was just fed up with talking to idiots and whiny girls…" she answered. "And why are you talking to me then? Last time I checked, you considered me an idiot." He grinned. Rika got pissed: "Akiyama, can you be serious…just once?!"

His smile faded a little: "You know, I'm doing this mostly because of Cyberdramon. Sorry if I stepped on your foot but it's senseless to party the arrival of our partners, you know as good as I do that it's just dangerous! Anything could happen while we party and get wasted and stuff. We wouldn't be able to prevent a catastrophe. "

"Quit being the smartass and relax!" Rika grumbled "What's gotten into you, pretty boy? You're always cheerful and relaxed and now? Chill down! Kazu brought something to hit the party off…you should try it, too."

Ryo looked at her and sighted: "I'm just worried…if something goes wrong and my D-Arc breaks I'm no longer in control of Cyberdramon…"

The brunette looked at her unsure: "They brought some booze?"

Kazu caught their conversation and hit his head with his bare hand: "Hey mister adult, don't be so stuffily, I got something way better than booze for ya…green, relaxing peace bro…think about it, man!"

Ryo looked a little helpless what Rika enjoyed to see and grinned. "Just relax and enjoy it later on" she added.

"ARRIVING AT CAMPSITE SOON!" the bus driver said over the speakers. Everyone started to pack their stuff and got ready. Finally at the campsite they took their stuff and left the bus.

As Kazu wanted to leave the bus, he was held back by a hand placed on his left shoulder. "Young man! I cannot allow you to leave the bus!" The bus driver said loudly. "And why is that, grandpa?!" Kazu sounded annoyed. "I know what you're carrying around!" the man answered almost frightening. Sweat drops started to form on Kazus forehead. "Excuse me?" he stammered. The bus driver stood and Kazu felt like a little guilty child.

"I cannot allow this…" Suddenly he smiled kindly: "Unless you share with an old man." He started laughing and Kazu went from frightened to relaxed: "Dude, you almost had me…Ok old man, there you go" The young man placed some of 'it' in the bus drivers hand and grinned before letting go: "but you have to smoke with me…now!" "Young man, we have a deal!"

While the others were packing their stuff and went to the old, odd but comfortable block houses, Kazu and the driver disappeared behind the bus.

"Where's Kazu?" Kenta asked nervously. "Relax pot head. I guess he's getting the party started by himself." Takato answered with a warm smile on his face. "He will join us soon enough. And now give me a hand getting Henrys computer shit out of the bus. That stuff is heavy."

Meanwhile in the girls' house Rika saw Kazu through her window. "Those idiots will make the cops appear if they're not more careful", she thought. Kazu noticed her and smiled at her with a laaaaarge relaxed smile in his face and showed 'peace' with his fingers. The red head growled quietly. "Rika, why so angry?" "Because of Weed-Face and Hemp-Face, that's why!" the young woman grunted as they went back to the bus to get the rest of their luggage. "Aw, come on Red, let him have his moment. What could happen up here anyway? We're In the middle of nowhere." The blonde teased her.

"Don't call me Red, McCoy! You know I HATE that!" "That's right, wildcat sounds so much better." A familiar voice came from behind and an all too familiar smile approached her. "Need help with your luggage? Looks heavy."

Without waiting for an answer from Rika, Ryo took her bag and went straight for the girls' bunker. It took the red head a small amount of time to realize, but then she ran after Ryo, yelling: "Akiyama, I'm a big girl, I can carry my stuff myself!" The brunette just laughed loudly and ran faster, Rika chasing after him.

Meanwhile Takato approached Henry to talk: "Henry I need your advice. How…how do I talk to girls?" the gogglehead flushed bright red as Henry chuckled: "Dude, you're the one who actually had a girlfriend. Not me…" "But you got so much brain in there, cant you think of anything to get a girl?" the balloon-red gogglehead asked as he snatched a look at a certain red head with his left eye.

His blue haired friend scratched his head with one hand: "Yeah, that's kind of the problem…there's so much useless crap up there. I'm helpless when a girl I like is around…I wish I could say her how much I like her, what I would give up for her or what I would do to make her have a nice day but all my brain does when such a girls is close is…" he paused and saw the only blond girl amongst them walk by. "…well, elevator music."

Now Henry was the one who looked a little depressed and helpless. Takato laid a hand on his shoulder: "Hey mastermind, don't worry. The day will come and we will get our shot. Maybe we won't even notice, but it will happen." 'Or at least I hope so' he added mentally. The usual smile was back on Henrys face: "Yeah, you're right…Anyway, why did you even ask?"

Takatos head was nearly exploding. "Is it someone I know?" The gogglehead exploded: "NOOO!..." Henry grinned sheepishly: "Ok. Let's analyze this: Jeri is your ex, so you can cut that one out easily, Alice is clearly not your type and bro, I've been trying for a while now so don't even think about her…I DARE you to touch my little sister…" "Hell no, I would never do that!" "…Sooo, there's only one person left…and that's a certain fiery red head. And you have a serious rival there…" the blue haired pointed at Ryo. "But seriously Takato, do you have a crush on Rika?"

* * *

 **Hey people, thanks again for reading and sticking with me  
I know, not much development so far but stay put**

 **Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry waited impatiently for an answer as the door opened and two guys appeared in a big cloud of smoke. Kazu and the bus driver entered the room with tired eyes and grins on their faces that would seem to never wear off.

Henry and Takato look like idiots with their facial expression as the blue haired carefully said: "Ahhhm…dude?" Kazu simply made a 'huh?' and the bus driver answered, looking at Kazu: "That's not my bus…I guess." The visor wearing young man looked puzzled: "Oh yeah, we wanted to chill with the bus radio…" With that they both disappeared again from the room. Watching them leave Takato was confused, but after hearing a slapping sound he fell out of his confused trance and went to the window.

The sight was unbelievable. Kazu held his left cheek which already burned red and said painfully to the red head who had just slapped him: "But I thought you like meeeee…."

Placing a hand on his friends shoulder Henry said: "And you're absolutely sure about your woman of choice? I mean, look at Kazu…" The brunette answered: "C'mon, you can't compare me with that little Bob Marley, can ya?"

They both chuckled at Takatos comment.

"Anyway" the brainiac started "why didn't things work out with Jeri? You never told me, why you broke up with her." Takatos flushed face morphed into a snow white one and his voice faded: "Well…she…ummm…let's just say, she is way too crazy…" The goggle boy tried to avoid that subject as best as he could cause it was just plain awkward and not fair against Jeri. "Crazy? In what way?" "Assume, step one is dating, step two is holding hands and kissing…you don't want to enter step three…"

Henrys face formed a big question mark and answered: "What do you mean?" but his friend simply walked out of the room. "Hey, you can't just leave me standing here like that…"

Shaking his head in amusement Takato walked a bit and saw Kazu lying on the ground holding his red cheek. "Hey you little bug, what's up?" The boy on the ground looked up: "A raging bull hit me…" "You tried to flirt with Rika again? Dude, you know the outcome and still you always try…What are you expecting?"

Kazu was sunken in silence as said red head came back. The young man on the ground just winced but Rika seemed to ignore it and headed straight for Takato: "Hey goggle head, help me start a fire!" Takato looked confused: "You need MY held starting a fire?" "Not exactly starting it, but collecting fire wood…so, lend me a hand?" she asked, her face lighting up once again.

"I could help…" Kazu started but soon after felt a kick in his ribs and a glare from the girl with the spiky pony tail. "Whyyyy" he groaned.

Takato chuckled again and answered, following the red head: "Dude, whatever you did, don't do it again."

"Move it goggle head! And just to be clear, I only asked you because MISTER Brains is with his computer stuff, MISS Brains is too busy with feeling better than anyone else, Captain Awesome is too much of a pain in my ass, and for god's sake, I can't stand Jeri with all her whiney crap about you anymore right now. And the two airheads wouldn't be of much use anyway…"

Takatos heart skipped a beat, but more out of frustration than happiness. "So, I'm still not first choice after all…" he desperately thought to himself. "Damn, why is Jeri still all over me but I can't get Rika to like me…more than just a friend…maybe I should ask Ryo…on the other hand, he also likes Rika. It's probably better not to ask him, that could end badly for me…what am I gonna do?"

While he was lost in thoughts, Rika impatiently waited for him to help her get some wood. She saw a big black spider crawling up a pellet of wood and thought: "Hey Mrs. Spider, let's shock that dreamy goggle head to hell!"

With an evil grin on her face she bent down to grab the piece of wood and shouted: "Yo Takato, catch up!"

Totally dragged out of his thoughts he barely caught it and wondered loudly: "Hey, what was that for?" "For always dreaming your ass off. By the way, take a good look at the log." She replied devilish.

As he did as he was told, Takato sent the piece of wood flying across the fire place and shrieked like a little girl. That stupid hairy and freaking big spider scared the shit out of him.

Rika couldn't but laugh her pretty little ass off. She had to hold her stomach and tears of joy left her eyes.

First the brunette was angry about that task but he soon joined the laughing red head. "You should've heard yourself Takato, that was unbelievable. AAAAHHHHHH!" she imitated him with a high pitched voice, still not able to stop laughing.

"C'mon Rika, give me some credit, you wouldn't have acted any different." He smiled.

Their laughing eventually stopped and a kind of awkward silence came up as they both just looked at each other. Takato blushed to no limit and as soon as his color changed, hers did as well.

Not noticing him, Ryo placed his hand on Takatos shoulder and smiled gently: "Hey you two, need a little help?"

Rika turned around, afraid the two men could see her pink cheeks. She shook her head lightly and bend down to finally collect some wood. The image before the men's eyes was interesting, both staring at the red heads bottom half.

"Hey Takato?" Ryo whispered. "Nice view, huh?" Red color shot into the goggle heads face again and he gestured wildly with his hand: "Shhhhhh, shut up or do you wanna die? If she hears you…" "Ah, don't worry buddy" the man with the perfect messy hair smirked. "I can get away with that without having my ass beaten…I think she kinda likes me." Ryo winked as Takatos heart twitched at the remark.

Both of them started to pick up some wood without anymore words.

* * *

 **Hey, it's me again  
hope you had a good laugh here**

 **Dear Anon, I understand that you can't wait for some Ryuki action but please be patient. It's totally going to happen at some point but it's going to take a while  
**

 **Please R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Ryo just checked out my butt…stupid Mr. Pain-in-my-Ass." Rika grinned. "So, goggle head is a bit more discreet about it but never mind, he wouldn't have the guts to say that out in the open. But I bet he looked just as much as Ryo did…damn, what am I thinking here?! C'mon Rika, get your thoughts together and get the stupid fire going!" Her head was sharing the color of a tomato, mostly because of her thoughts about the two men staring at her bottom.

"Hey Takato, can you clean up the fire place? I want to get the fire going." The red head announced. Said young man turned red immediately, thinking: "Oh my god, did she just call me by my first name?! What is going on here?" "Eeeerrrr….s-s-sure Rika."

Going to the fire place and getting rid of all the old logs and ashes he didn't realize Ryo heading over to Rika. "Hey pumpkin. Everything ok?" Rika looked up: "Sure! Why, did you catch anything out of the usual?" she teased. Hesitating Ryo answered: "Actually, yeah…You called Takato by his name. That's pretty unusual for you. It's like you would call me by my name." he chuckled.

Thinking about it Rika turned red yet again. He was right, it wasn't like her to call them by their names. Ryo would always be Akiyama or hero-boy and Takato is always referred to as goggle head.

The legendary Tamer caught her flush and teased: "Whoa, did I hit a nerve there? Never thought I would see you blush Rika."

She averted her gaze and spat: "Ah, just shut up, Akiyama!" With that she stomped off, leaving a really confused Ryo and an even more confused Takato at the fire place. Said goggle head looked confused at his brunette friend: "What's her problem all of a sudden? What about the fire?"

The legendary Tamer rolled his eyes: "Are you really that stupid? Just think about her reactions! I think it finally hit her that she's a woman and we are men…if you know what I mean."

Ryo grinned at the thought of Rika finding him attractive. But it worried him that she showed the same reaction around Takato. She couldn't feel attracted to both of them. Or could she?

Henry made the finishing touches at his computer stuff and declared victory over all the cabled, wires and ports. He whipped his forehead free from sweat as he heard the door being opened.

Henry sighted: "Finally done. We should get everyone together. By the way, where did Takato go?"

Rubbing his head to ease the pain the visor wearing young man answered: "Don't know, he went off with Rika. God knows what they're doing." While Kazu shook his head in disbelieve Henry just grinned.

Mischievously Kazu said: "Shouldn't we try it first? You know, just to make sure it works…"

The blue haired hesitated but after his friend made the most adorable puppy eyes he agreed: "Ok, give me your D-Arc and I'll see what I can do."

The visor boy grinned to both of his ears and handed his device over.

The computer genius put an USB into the hub of the D-Arc: "Ok, let's try this…"

His fingers raced across the keyboard, way too fast for Kazu to follow with his gaze. A few moments later they could hear something over the static on the computer screen.

"Bzz…zu…Kazu…an you…ear me…" Kazu looked at Henry: "Is that…?" The blue haired nodded: "It should be." The visor boy watched the screen again: "Guardromon?" "Bzz…Kazu…"

"One moment" Henry smiled while flicking his fingers over the keyboard again. "You should be able to see him now."

"GUARDROMON!" Kazu yelled with tears of joy. Immediately the monitor grew to Guardromons size as it passed through and stood in all its glory inside the block house. Kazus mouth gapped open and close like a fish: "Oh man, mastermind I could kiss you!"

"Well, I'm flattered but don't even think about it." The brunette shook his head and ran over to his Digimon partner to hug it as hard as he could: "Guardromon, I'm so happy. I missed you so much. How are you? What did you do all the time? Awww…let's go and get the others together!"

Totally overwhelmed all the robotic giant could say was: "Ok, you're the boss…"

Chuckling the blue haired intervened: "Erm guys…I don't wanna kill your fun but he's way too big for the door."

Kazu turned around to retort something as his chin fell to the floor. Right behind Henry was a Calumon-like figure floating around. Its shape was originally like Calumon but it had different colors. Calumons purple parts were black, the white parts moss green, it had a black oval on his bell with a white peace sign inside, his ears looked like leafs from a really relaxing plant and one sharp tooth stood from his otherwise total relaxed face.

"Dude, what is that?" was all Kazu managed to say while pointing behind his blue haired fellow.

The young man turned and jumped at the sight of what looked like Calumons stoned brother or something. "Whoa, what the…?"

The tiny thing landed on the table and smiled widely: "Dude, calm down…relax…"

Somewhere between all the commotion Kenta had joined them and now all three of them looked as if a bus had hit them as the little fellow spoke like a high Kazu.

Henry looked at his visor wearing friend: "He seems a lot like you…" "What happened here?" Kenta asked Henry.

At the same moment Calumon came crashing through the monitor and looked around: "Oh boy, I'm back! I missed you guys…" He fell silent as he saw his "twin".

The computer genius tried to analyze the chaos and grabbed Kazus D-Arc again. He looked into the port for the USB hub. As he saw the mess Kazus "green stuff" had caused he groaned loudly and threw his head back into his neck. Aggravation made its way up Henrys body.

 **Finally the story evolves  
keep reading, it's getting better, believe me**

 **Please R &R**


End file.
